


Burning isn't too bad

by Slugem



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Ennard is referred to as it, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, I guess???, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, fnaf lore(?) makes me sad okay, trigger warning just in case the tags don't cover it all, very strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugem/pseuds/Slugem
Summary: Just a whole lot of Michael Afton angst. (Many possible triggers, please stay safe!!)
Relationships: Michael Afton & Jeremy Fitzgerald, Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Burning isn't too bad

**Author's Note:**

> This may be very headcanon-ish but I'm not sure. Again, this is kinda violent so another trigger warning, please be safe!!

Michael Afton had spent the last few years practically taking his father's place in the world. After William had died, Michael took it upon himself to fix his father's mistakes. To set the people he hurt free. It was hard work, terrifying work, but he had come this far and had no interest in stopping.

That was, until he couldn't save any more. 

The scooping room was one experience he would never forget. That- thing watching his every move through the little window as it ripped his insides out, being conscious while that much pain is coursing through your body isnt fun. It's the farthest thing from it. 

There's something about being trapped in your own head that Michael couldn't stand. It drove him mad, having to see someone so twisted pretending to be him, living out his daily life like normal. To feel the wires and electronics itching up against his skin with every move they made, and to see everything as if it were you. He was so very tired. Physically and emotionally. It was destroying him piece by piece. With that thing controlling him, he couldn't sleep unless it closed its eyes. 

Talking to Jeremy. Having to hear his own voice stutter and shake, saying words he was not thinking of. He was always affectionate towards Jeremy but the thing controlling him was cold and deceiving. Sometimes, he could see the hurt on Jeremy's face. The unbearable pain Michael felt was enough, but seeing it hurt someone he cared for drove him to his limit. That's why he had felt so odd the day he threw it up. It knew the body was rotting, so it fled. Like a coward. But Michael didn't die. Not yet, not like that. Immediately after he sat on the pavement, hands and knees against the sidewalk. If anyone saw he couldn't care, he could even think about it. He felt so- empty. Physically empty. As much as he wanted to cry, he couldn't. God knows that thing didn't eat or drink while it stayed. He didn't know where it even went from the sewers. As much as he just wanted to break and end it, he stayed. He still wanted to fix things with Jeremy. He wanted to finish the thing he had let out. 

The next time wasn't so bad. It was peaceful. Knowing he had finally gotten them all in one place reassured him enough. Thanks to his father's old business partner, Henry, maybe they could all move on. The people who the events had effected could grieve properly, and the last of the souls trapped could rest easily. Burning wasn't too bad.


End file.
